<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>baby hotline by harvuro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852374">baby hotline</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/harvuro/pseuds/harvuro'>harvuro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BBH, BadBoyHalo - Freeform, I have no idea how to write, M/M, Skephalo, Skeppy &amp; BadBoyHalo - Freeform, can be read as platonic, plz lemme know what to change or if this is bad asf, skeppy - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:27:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/harvuro/pseuds/harvuro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“aw, ‘geppy, that’s so sweet!”</p><p>“shutup..” he mumbled, “you’re sweet. the sweetest person ive ever met, bad.”</p><p>or: a short oneshot about a song with these two muffinheads.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zak Ahmed &amp; Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>baby hotline</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>zak laughs as bad sends him a link to a song, deciding it was a troll or something, because when had bad ever sent him a song out of the blue, no texts attached? It was weird. so he logged onto teamspeak, seeing bad already in a channel by himself.</p><p>“oh! skeppy! hi!” bad said, zak’s body filling with warmth just from hearing bad’s voice. </p><p>“hey, what’s up with the song you sent me?”</p><p>bad took a second to reply, almost like he was hesitating. “it’s just a song that reminds me of you. it’s a pretty great song, it makes me happy,” bad responded, and you could hear the smile in his voice, which in turn made skeppy smile.</p><p>“oh, well I guess I’ll go listen to it. I’ll be back later, bye bad!”</p><p>“bye, skeppy!”</p><p>zak opened his phone and pulled up spotify, typing in the name of the song and pulling his headphones up to his ears, starting the song.</p><p>the song made him feel warm. like sun was shining down on his face, and it reminded him of incense burning in a cozy room, and imagining the song as a song that reminds bad of zak made him blush intensely. It felt like fire. It was totally something bad would listen to, although skeppy didn’t know bad’s music taste, this was just.. perfect for him. It reminded him of bad, too.</p><p>music had always been a big part of skeppy’s life, whenever he’s sad? music. when he’s happy? music. any time he felt any emotion, he used music to cope with it. Music would always intensify his happiness.</p><p>so the fact that bad sent him a song without knowing this, made his heart burst.</p><p>bad was the sweetest and truly most amazing person he’d ever met in his life.</p><p>after listening to the song on repeat while editing, he logged back onto teamspeak, joining the channel that bad was still sitting in.</p><p>“please hold me close to- skeppy! hi! you’re back!” skeppy noticed bad had been mumbling the song he had sent him, and it made his stomach fold in ways he’d never imagined.</p><p>“hey.. thanks for the song.”</p><p>“why are you thanking me? Its just a song!” bad chuckles.<br/>
skeppy decided he would be open with bad.</p><p>“ I loved it a lot, and im not gonna lie, my stomach went crazy at the thought of you thinking of me while listening to that,” he said, softly.</p><p>“aw, ‘geppy, that’s so sweet!”</p><p>“shutup..” he mumbled, “you’re sweet. The sweetest person ive ever met, bad.”</p><p>bad audibly gulped, he was obviously embarrassed now. “shush, you muffinhead, you’re sweeter.”</p><p>they truly were meant for eachother.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>